1. Field of the Invention
A fuel cell that produces electrical current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current producing fuel cells are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,733 to Seguira, for example, discloses a cathode flow plate and an anode flow plate parallel to the cathode flow plate. Each of the flow plates defines a collector face and a membrane face. Each of the collector faces defines a plurality of cooling channels. Each of the membrane faces defines a plurality of active channels for presenting fluid for reaction. One of the collector face and the membrane face of each of the flow plates defines a plurality of transport channels for moving fluid to and from the active channels. Each of the flow plates defines a center axis extending centrally therethrough and perpendicular to the membrane face and the collector face.